143888-action-sets
Content ---- ---- Well its nice to know that you can get more action slots at lvl 50 but they should rethink limiting it to lvl 50 only. 2 action slots leveling up basically gives you the option for 1 pvp build, 1 pve build or 2 pvp builds or 2 pve builds. Were basically being forced to limit ourselves from the content in the game. Given that our characters can play both the damage and support role this doesnt help. If i want to have a build for tanking or healing dungeons, i'd like to have a damage build to solo pve so it doesnt take me 10 years to hit lvl 50. However if i do that i'm now unable to pvp because i have no room for a pvp build. The addon you mentioned would make it easier to play with different skills but it isnt going to help with builds. The builds in this game rely heavily on the amp system, support and assault use different amp selections and pve and pvp use different amp selections. The game would benefit greatly by offering players the ability to have more builds at all levels rather than lvl 50 only. Not to mention that NCSoft could benefit from it as well if they put action sets in the market | |} ---- ---- ---- This doesnt work with the way action sets work. Are you saying that a person must grind to lvl 50 and then 2 weeks after that just so they can pvp? Or should someone be forced to lvl at half the speed of everyone else because they decided to create support roles for both pve and pvp? If action sets did not affect the ability to play content so strongly then grinding for more of them would be fine. But unfortunately they are too vital in this game. Simply put a single character needs at the bare minimum 4 action sets. -Pve support build -Pve assualt build -Pvp Support build -Pvp assualt build However the game right now is telling new players to pick 2, their choices will strongly affect what they can do in the game. When they do hit lvl 50 and unlock 2 more action sets they can create the 2 other builds that are needed, however they are going to have no experience with the builds role since they were unable to practice or learn them while leveling up. It's not healthy for the game. Edited October 20, 2015 by Sev7n | |} ---- So you do dungeons, pvp, solo, etc, to hit 50 normally? I mean honestly, you can just use your pve build as your pvp build in most cases or vice versa even, you don't have THAT many amps while leveling up early on to begin with. Most players will do their best just using their T1s, their T2s, and a few of their T3s in early on pvp, that's already like level 40, you can even use pvp builds in pve, it all works in the super casual section of the game aka leveling. Edited October 20, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- To be fair, this is the only game I know that lets you have more than two builds and usually in those games, they just tell you to pick one or the other. I think level 50 is a reasonable place to give you access to all those extra builds. Of course, I suppose it is a rather outdated idea that one should be limited on your build and have to spend money to change it or whatever, but I am so used to it that I'm indifferent to whether they give them all for free or not later on. | |} ---- Yes because i enjoy playing all the content. From 1-50 you obtain a lot of amps, read the OP again and you'll see that i was not comparing the issue to "early leveling" only You cant do pvp and be successful with pve set ups and vice versa. The amps used alone are completely different from pvp and pve. Maybe if your fine gimping your team and being carried then yes, the need for pvp builds doesnt matter. Then again if thats your type of mentality then you shouldnt be playing with others in the first place. Judging by your response's false claims however i'm assuming your hear just to argue. In which case i'll ask that you go troll somewhere else but i know that those with childish behaviors cant do that. So instead answer me this one question: How would adding more action sets negatively impact the game? | |} ---- I was quite successful enjoying PvP and not being a heavy burden for my team with just one build and no PvP gear and just using a PvE build. Maybe you should tune down the defensiveness a little, bruh. | |} ---- No its actually a pretty ancient thing to do in games. Most these days allow players enough options so they can play a character to its full potential in all the games content. Wildstar is doing the opposite and letting you play half your characters potential causing players to choose between content to be able to play and its being done for no apparent reason. The reason for builds in this game is not a "just because" reason. They are required if a player wants to have an enjoyable experience with all of the games content. Most games offer fully enjoyable experience to their players without the need for having multiple builds, instead they separate pvp and pve through gear allowing them to have one build for their character that is useful in all the games content. However because of the amps system in wildstar this cant be done, players need different amps for 4 parts of the games content. Pve / Pvp, and the assualt / support role in each of them. | |} ---- As you are leveling, there isn't exactly a full set that I am aware of. But whatever, dude. Have at it. Hope you get the support you want. | |} ---- Sorry but this is complete BS, i wouldnt have to be so defensive if this community could mature up and stop fighting every suggestion posted on these forums or at the very least try to hold a debate with credible responses. As for your BS, pvp gear is required for pvp. You go into bg's with pve gear you die in a couple hits and do laughable damage. You try to fight someone with a pvp build while using your pve build, you will lose every time unless they are complete garbage. I've had matches where almost the entire other team is in pve gear / set ups and i ended up stomping them with over 1mill damage. | |} ---- ---- It's ok to grind for rare mount, epic dye or gear. Grind for QoL? I have real life already, thanks. | |} ----